Danny Pan 3: The Fun Is Just Began
'''Plot: '''Prince Louie, Young Baloo, Young Hathi, and Young Kaa were beginning to feel bored on Neverland, so they went to find the beautiful white cat named Duchess in their search adventure until their girlfriends; Young Terk, Sunni Gummi, Young Winifred, and Cera finds them too. But when they searched out of their own, the evil Honest John is back to seek revenge on Danny Cat and Minnie Mouse, including their friends if he finds Duchess, he is now teaming up with an evil sea witch Morgana, since she wants revenge on Hathi for his valentines day. Will the our four heroes stop the villains? Cast *Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Prince Louie (Jungle Cubs) *Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Nibs the Rabbit Lostboys - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Princess Camille - Young Terk (Tarzan) *Riley Anderson - Sunni Gummi (The Gummi Bears) *Princess Sofia - Young Winifred (Jungle Cubs) *Ponyo - Cera (The Land Before Time) *The Twins Lostboys - Young Bagheera and Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Zak Young - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Crysta - Ali (The Land Before Time) *Scarlet Starling - Katrina (Animal Crossing) *Cholena - Young Tigress (Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five) *Peter Pan - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Wendy Darling - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *John Darling - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) (as Minnie's little brother) *Michael Darling - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) (as Minnie's other little brother) *Tinker Bell - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Nana - Figaro (Pinocchio) *Extra with Figaro: Cleo (Pinocchio), Pluto (Disney), and Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) *Princess Tiger Lily - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *The Indian Chief - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Mulan (Mulan) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Cinderella (Cinderella) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *The Indians - Vultures, Elephants, and Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Captain Hook - Honest John (Pinocchio) *The Old Hag - Morgana (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Mr. Smee - Donald Duck (Disney) (as Honest John's aide) *Tic-Toc the Crocodile - Stan and Heff (both from Winnie the Pooh) (as Honest John's enemies) *The Gangreen Gang - Cajun Fox (Courage the Cowardly Dog), Killer (All Dogs Go to Heaven), Shirley the Medium (Courage the Cowardly Dog), Banzai (The Lion King), and Swiper the Fox (Dora the Explorer) *The Pirates - Weasels (Disney) *The Wolves - Stay the same Trivia *Prince Louie, Young Baloo, Young Hathi, and Young Kaa sings "I Like To Move It" from Madagascar instead "The Jungle Rhythm". And The Vultures, The Elephants, The Monkeys, The Mermaids, Prince Louie, Young Baloo, Young Hathi, and Young Kaa sings "The Candy Man" by Sammy Davis Jr instead of "Fathoms Bellow". Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies